¿Por qué será?
by La Heredera
Summary: Harry comete un error y lo pagará muy caro, H/Hr (¡¡¡REVIEWS!!!)


Por qué será  
(Songfict)  
  
  
  
Por qué será  
que si ya no te quiero  
quiero saber de ti  
saber de ti.  
  
  
***************   
  
- Tenemos que hablar-dijo el chico a su novia, lo más serio  
que pudo, para ocultar su nerviosismo.  
- Claro-respondió la chica preocupada, pero con una sonrisa,  
aquella sonrisa que la hacia parecer un ángel, aquella sonrisa que  
había enamorado a Harry desde la primera vez que la vio.  
- Bueno, creo que este no es el mejor lugar, Hermione-observó  
Harry señalando la Sala Común llena de estudiantes de Gryffindor.  
- ¿Vamos a los jardines, entonces?-sugirió Hermione.  
- Por supuesto-contestó Harry rápidamente.  
  
  
*************  
  
Y pienso y me arrepiento  
Y siento haberte dejado ir  
Por qué será  
Que te recuerdo así.   
  
*************   
  
Caminaron tranquilamente hacia las afueras del castillo, ninguno de los dos había hablado en todo el camino. Llegaron al lago, ambos estaban concentrados en lo suyo: Hermione preocupada por ver a Harry así de serio, que era raro y Harry repasando lo que estaba apunto de hacer.  
  
Hermione se sentó en la hierba, Harry la imitó, durante los minutos siguientes hubo silencio, un silencio muy incomodo que Harry se aventuró a romper, sin saber que lo que iba a hacer era el inicio de su peor pesadilla...   
  
- Tenemos que hablar-dijo Harry nervioso y a la vez inseguro, no sabía si lo que iba a hacer era lo correcto.  
- Ya lo había dicho antes-dijo Hermione con tono divertido, pero que se apago de inmediato al ver que Harry no estaba en absoluto divertido-bien, ¿de qué quieres hablar?-dijo un poco más seria.  
- Mira Hermione...-comenzó Harry-tengo que decirte algo muy importante.  
- Te escucho-dijo Hermione, notando como el miedo se empezaba  
a apoderar de ella, miedo a perder a el amor de su vida, miedo a  
perder a Harry.  
- Veras, yo...yo...ya no...ya no te amo-las palabras de Harry  
hicieron que los sueños que Hermione tenía con él, ilusiones que se  
estuvieron formando desde el quinto curso, se derrumbaran en un  
segundo.  
- ¿Qué..qué dices Ha..Harry?-preguntó Hermione, al tiempo que  
sus ojos se le inundaban en lagrimas.  
- Escucha Hermione, yo no te quiero lastimar, lo q...-se  
apresuro a decir Harry, fue interrumpido por Hermione  
- ¡Pues lo hubieras pensado antes de decirme esto, aunque  
pensándolo bien, fue mejor, no quiero vivir en un mundo lleno de  
mentiras!-gritó Hermione para después dar media vuelta y dirigirse al  
castillo.   
  
**********  
  
  
Se supone  
  
que ningún sentimiento  
  
me une hoy a ti  
hoy a ti  
Y pienso y me arrepiento  
  
q siento la necesidad  
  
de volar a dónde estás.  
  
  
  
************  
  
- ¿Qué demonios hice?-se preguntó Harry en un susurro-Hermione  
espera, yo te quiero, te amo... Harry no se fue a la torre de Gryffindor hasta ya pasada la media noche, pues no quería enfrentarse a Hermione, no la quería ver sufrir, y menos si sabía que el causante de su sufrimiento era él...... pero ya no había marcha atrás, lo que estaba hecho, hecho estaba...  
  
  
**********  
  
  
Por qué será  
  
Por qué será  
Por que será  
Que te recuerdo así  
  
  
************  
Al despertar, despertó con la ilusión de ver a Hermione, SU Hermione, pero lo recordó, la noche anterior había cometido la estupidez más grande de su vida, él y Hermione oficialmente ya no eran novios.   
  
***********  
  
Por qué será  
Por qué será  
Que viendo otros ojos  
Solo te miro a ti.  
  
  
***********  
  
  
Después de arreglarse, bajo a la Sala Común, rogando con todas sus fuerzas que Hermione no estuviera ahí, por desgracia y sorpresa para él, ahí estaba, pero no tenía huellas de haber llorado, estaba seria, pero Harry la conocía muy bien y sabía que aunque seria, estaba feliz.   
  
pensó Harry Aunque ella estuviese feliz, Harry no podía verla, si ella no se destrozaba al verlo, tal vez él si. Harry intentó cruzar la Sala Común sin hacer ruido para que Hermione no se percatara de su presencia, pero no lo logró, Hermione dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar en dirección a Harry. Al estar frente a frente fue Hermione la que habló:   
  
- Buenos días Harry, me preguntaba, ¿podríamos hablar esta  
tarde, después de clases?-preguntó Hermione.  
- Cl...claro-balbuceó Harry--¿en que lugar?  
- En el lago-respondió Hermione  
- Bien, en el lago después de clases, nos vemos-dijo Harry  
extrañado de que Hermione se encontrara como si nada hubiera sucedido,  
lo cual, en cierto modo alegro a Harry, tal vez la recuperaría.   
  
**********  
  
  
En una tarde azul  
  
Pintada de nostalgia  
Y la desesperanza  
Rondando por ahí.  
  
Se supone  
Que ningún sentimiento  
Ningún sentimiento  
Me une ya a ti.  
  
Por qué será  
Por qué será  
Por qué será  
Que te recuerdo así  
  
  
**********  
  
  
Volvería al lago, el lugar donde inició todo, el lugar donde había perdido a su amada Hermione.   
  
Ya hacia quince minutos que habían terminado las clases, Colín lo había retrasado, que pasaría si llegaba y Hermione ya no estaba ahí, perdería, posiblemente, su última oportunidad de arreglarlo todo, arreglar todo el producto de su estupidez. Llegó a las afueras del castillo, ella estaba ahí, sentada en la hierba y como siempre con un libro en las manos, estaba dispuesto a caminar y llegar hasta ella, pero algo lo detuvo... Su mejor amigo, Ron Weasley, se acercaba a paso seguro hacia donde estaba Hermione.   
  
Hermione oyó unos pasos, se acercaban, no sabía si era Ron o Harry, solo esperaba que fuera Ron, si no su plan fallaría. Quien se acercaba le posó una mano sobre el hombro, Hermione levantó la vista y una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujo en su rostro al encontrarse con Ron, ella fue la que habló y trato de demostrar sorpresa.   
  
- Ron, ¿qué haces tú aquí?-preguntó Hermione "sorprendida"  
- Ginny me dijo que querías verme-respondió Ron con una  
sonrisa.  
- OH..cierto, no se que me pasa este día que todo se me  
olvida-dijo Hermione con expresión triste, la cual sabía, que, Ron al  
verla caería.  
- Es por Harry, ¿no?-dijo Ron.  
- ¿Por Harry?-Hermione se hizo como la que no sabía nada.  
- Me entere que terminaste con él-aclaró Ron.  
- Tan rápido corren los rumores-dijo Hermione  
- No debes ponerte triste-dijo Ron, mientras le pasaba la mano  
suavemente por la mejilla de Hermione.  
- Gracias Ron, tú siempre has estado conmigo en los momentos  
difíciles-dijo Hermione poniendo su mano sobre la de Ron.  
- Por nada... oye.... se que terminaste con Harry anoche,  
pero, ¿yo tendría.... alguna oportunidad contigo?-preguntó Ron  
temiendo la respuesta.  
- Yo diría que si-dijo Hermione acercándose a Ron.   
  
**********  
  
  
Por qué será  
  
Por qué será  
Que viendo otros ojos  
Sólo te miro a ti  
  
**********  
  
- ¿En serio?-preguntó Ron tomando la barbilla de Hermione y  
acercando su rostro al de él, hasta que sus labios se fundieron en un  
beso, sin saber que desde lo lejos eran observados por un Harry  
destrozado ante la escena: Su mejor amigo y Hermione, la chica que  
amaba con toda su alma se estaban besando, justo un día después de  
haber terminado con Hermione.   
  
Por qué será...  
  
Por qué será...  
  
Por qué será que la vida es tan dura conmigo.   
  
N/A: Se que no me quedo muy bien, pero este es mi primer songfict 


End file.
